It is well-known that many standard vehicle restraint systems do not adequately protect children from injury during vehicle collisions. For example, shoulder seat belts often do not adjust sufficiently to accommodate a child, sometimes resulting in the shoulder seat belt being dangerously positioned at the child's neck.
To remedy this problem, child car seats have become an increasingly popular way of properly restraining children during vehicle collisions, thereby reducing injuries resulting therefrom. Child car seats are know widely known and used as are the ways in which child car seats can be fastened to parts of the vehicle. For example, International Standards Organization (ISO) standard ISO 13216, more generally known as ISOFIX, specifies requirements for the fixation of child car seats in road vehicles.
However, a problem with the child car seats is that the known fixation systems can be attached in a faulty manner without the person attaching the child car seat is aware. This negatively affects the security enhancement supposed to be provided by the child car seat.